In the modern age of technology, more and more devices are able to communicate with each other, such as to exchange information. Devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, laptop computers, and other personal mobile devices, in many cases, can wirelessly interact with other devices to provide enhanced user functionality and an improved user experience.
In establishing channels of communications between devices, each device may need to provide certain information to the other device to facilitate the communication. For example, information such as the device's Internet Protocol (IP) address or preferred mode of communication may be conveyed. Such information is often not static and may change during the course of the communication, resulting in a disruption or delay of the communication.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for establishing and maintaining a communications connection with a device by allowing for information relating to the communications connection to be dynamically provided and received between devices.